When it's all too late
by shingekinoaddict
Summary: Alfred and Arthur were just having a normal day with silly bickers and tsundere behavior. But something happens that makes them regret being dishonest with each other. Warning. AU. Normal people. Serious side.


The wheel of fate…

We never know what will happen to us. In just a matter of seconds, everything you have taken granted of may just vanish in an instant…

Then we regret.

We regret having ignored the people who deeply care for us. We regret not ever telling them how we feel.

Arthur and I were crossing the street. We had just eaten from McDonalds and we had a bit of a fight. It was about some trivial matter like the most cause of our silly spats.

I was walking ahead Arthur and wasn't really paying attention to the street light.

It may seem that I don't care if we ever fight or something but I always feel a tad bit guilty. No, change that to itsy bitsy guilty. I always have my head in the clouds like this whenever we fight.

Always thinking about what I could have said, about what I could have done. What his responses would have been if only I had the courage to tell him the opposite of what I always tell him.

If I had the courage to say "I love you"

As I was pondering upon these thoughts that were wildly running about my head I could only remember Arthur's hand that was stretching out to me and his voice.

"Alfred, look out!"

The screeching sound of cars

Everything went black for an instant.

Then I gained consciousness.

I was a bit dizzy and everything around me was turning around and blurry.

I could hear gasps and murmurs of people. Someone screaming "Get the ambulance!"

I looked at the still body beside me dressed in the most familiar clothes with blood

Then realization hit me.

It was Arthur!

I woke up again in form of a stupor. There were people in white who looked like they were in some sort of emergency, shouting. I was being moved. I looked at my left side, it was Arthur. He was covered in so much blood. His white skin became pale. I screamed his name "ARTHUR!" I was held down by the people in white. I screamed his name once again. His eyelashes fluttered open and it fell upon my eyes.

I was relieved. I was ecstatic to see him alive. I just wanted to hug him right there and then. I wanted to say sorry for everything. I wanted to tell him things I never could because of embarrassment.

I just wanted to tell him I love him.

My right hand was pinned down and I was injected with something. It seemed very effective as I fell asleep in an instant against my will.

The last thing I could remember was Arthur's lips moving as if he's saying something and his smile.

The next time I woke up, I was in a room, alone.

Kiku entered the room with some snacks. "Ah, Alfred-kun, you're awake. I need to go back and get more snacks then."

"No, I think that's more than enough. I'm not in the mood to eat anyways."

I was in a daze. It seemed that I could make out the things that are happening to me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in a hospital" Kiku replied.

"What happened?"

"You encountered an accident."

I let it sink into my brain when I suddenly remembered. ARTHUR.

"ARTHUR! WHERE'S ARTHUR! I KNOW HE WAS WITH ME! HOW IS HE?! IS HE ALIVE!? KIKU ANSWER ME!"

"Calm down, Alfred! Arthur… he… "There was a moment of pause and I hated it.

"IS HE ALRIGHT?! IS HE FINE?! KIKU!"

"He's alive! That's what's important."

I was relieved. It was like the huge lump in my throat disappeared.

But there's something in Kiku's action that made me uneasy. I needed to see him.

"Where is he?"

His eyes were telling me that I shouldn't go.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"He's in the other room. But you mustn't see him."

I quickly rose up and ignored my body's complains to lie down again.

"Alfred-kun!"

I briskly walked into Arthur's room with force. No one could stop me despite their complaints.

I slammed the door open. "Arthur!"

I saw Arthur on the bed. His left eye bandaged and his whole body was filled with connecting wires.

"Alfred? Is that you?"

I rushed toward him.

"You're mighty right it's me. Who else would have the same face as I do?"

He kept silent.

"H-how many fingers am I holding up?" My voice sounded panicky. I gulped.

"Alfred… I… can no longer see…"

My mind went blank. Arthur. Can't see. Arthur. Can't see. Arthur.

I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran outside. I can't face this. I can't.

To be continued...


End file.
